A refrigerator is an appliance to keep food fresh by including a body having a storage compartment, and a cold air supply system to supply cold air to the storage compartment. The storage compartment includes a fresh food compartment kept at a temperature of approximately 0° C.˜3° C., to store food in a refrigerated state, whereas a freezer compartment kept at a temperature of approximately −30 C˜0° C., to store food in a frozen state.
The refrigerator may be classified by a position of the fresh food compartment and the freezer compartment. Particularly, the refrigerator may be classified into a bottom mounted freezer (BMF) type refrigerator in which a fresh food compartment is formed in the upper side and a freezer compartment is formed in the lower side, a top mounted freezer (TMF) type refrigerator in which a freezer compartment is formed in the upper side and a fresh food compartment is formed in the lower side, and a side by side (SBS) type refrigerator in which a freezer compartment and a fresh food compartment are formed side by side in the left and right direction. Further the refrigerator may be classified by the number of the door, and thus the refrigerator may be classified into a two door refrigerator, a three door refrigerator and a four door refrigerator.
When an ice maker and a dispenser are provided in the BMF type refrigerator, an ice making compartment may be typically provided in an upper corner of the fresh food compartment while being separated from the fresh food compartment, and then the ice maker may be disposed in the ice making compartment. Due to such the arrangement, the shape of the fresh food compartment does not have a regular hexahedron and thus the utilization of the space is reduced.
In addition, a dispenser is disposed in the door to provide ice generated in the ice maker, and an outlet of the dispenser is placed at a proper height (lower than a height of the ice maker) for the ease of use.
Therefore, it is required that a passage to guide the ice from the ice making compartment to the outlet is provided in a rear surface of the door, and thus a space in which a door guard is installed is reduced on the rear surface of the door.